Till Death Do We Meet Again
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: Happy AkuRoku day! Summary inside, enjoy and review. I'll give you a hint, it involves angels and demons and a whole lot of mindreading.


Till Death Do We Meet Again

A/N: **READ THE BOLD PRINT AT THE END OF THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT'S KIND OF IMPORTANT.** I (like many others) am an AkuRoku fangirl. Yep… Anyway, I felt (like any AkuRoku fangirl who loves to write) that it was necessary to write a nice little oneshot for AkuRoku day (August thirteenth for the win) and, like most of my stories, this little idea popped into my head and nagged me until I decided to write it. I mean, seriously! Has anyone ever seen an AkuRoku day oneshot about Angels and Demons (not the movie)? If you have, please send me the link so I can point out how I was totally not stealing a story idea (I'm serious here). I don't plan on adding anything to this story unless someone wants me to (which I doubt will happen). I know, I never have much faith in my own stories but I post them anyway … I suck. **Also, I don't really believe in a lot of the religious concepts put in here and I most certainly don't encourage anyone to believe the stuff in here either. If you ask me, the things I've read in the bible all sound like a bunch of bull until you get to revelations (which is happening now if you think about it). But this is all my opinion and not worth crap to any of you guys so please don't complain to me about the authenticity of the statements the characters make in this fanfiction. No one knows what actually real or not anyway. If you feel offended in some way by this fanfiction then by all means, don't read it. If you can look past that and concentrate on the romance (all throughout) and action (mostly just at the beginning) then enjoy and review!**

Description: He didn't know he was an angel until he died … or didn't die. Maybe the power of Heaven was enough to save him but who knew he'd need the power of Hell to be able to appreciate life for what it was?

Warnings: Violence, language, sexual situations (depending on whether or not you readers find those particular scenes to be lemons. I don't know … maybe? Yeah … I guess they are.), yaoi (so shoo if you don't like gay stuff), and some very naughty angels (I believe that would count in the sexual situations category but I just wanted to point out something weird about this fic).

Genres: Fantasy, Action, Horror, Romance

Words: 12,099 (But it's a quick enough read because I move things along constantly to avoid having add extra chapters … unless that's what you want?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, all rights to the characters used in this fanfiction belong to Disney and Square Enix. Just the plot … yeah, that's probably why it's so weird. (In my opinion, I still encourage you to read this …I don't know why but I do.)

My breath was heavy and my body was tingling all over from the sensations. His hands were gripping my hips tightly and he thrust upward to meet me each time. I was losing control of everything; my limbs were quivering and my chest tight. His hand was steadily stroking me, making my legs feel like jell-o. My head was thrown back, my mouth open in a silent scream, and I wanted to beg him for more. As if he could hear my thoughts, he grabbed my shoulders and turned us over so that he was on top now. The air was heavier now and he was driving into me as if it was the only thing keeping him going, the only thing in the world he needed. He was holding me closer now, his lips hovering over my ear and he slowed down a little to whisper something to me. Something important. What? What was it? What did he need me to know? Why can't I remember?

My eyes shot open and I stared around my room in surprise. _That dream again? _Then again, my attention was more so focused on the disturbing fact that my body wasn't nearly as aroused as it should be. And the fact that I could barely remember that dream, no matter the fact that it was the same for the past week. I think … I think I was riding someone. Someone I most certainly don't know. I could see a color … no two of them. A blood red and an acid green. He always whispered something to me. Something important. But **what** was it?

My muscles froze in surprise and I had to force myself to duck as something flash in my peripheral vision. Someone else is in the room. My eyes travelled up to the sword imbedded in my headboard just where my forehead had been positioned. Proving my assumption, someone rushed at me and I quickly flipped out of the bed.

_They're coming …_

The words flashed in my head almost as if they were a sign. They're coming … who're 'they' supposed to be? The person in the black coat chasing me perhaps? The words continued to stay buried in the front of my mind as a guide for me. I just had to focus on my own body which was still half asleep and having the hardest time dodging the four foot sword slashing at it. But I was slowly waking up and the adrenaline was rushing through my veins. I had to lose this guy, but how?

He didn't seem to agree with me as he jumped over me and landed with his sword positioned at my throat. My eyes cut to the stair case just a few feet ahead. I ducked under just as the man clad in black struck and ran straight to the stair case; sliding down the railing rather than wasting my time tripping over steps. The assassin, of course, followed me. I turned my head to look behind me as I reached the bottom and rolled to the ground but saw nothing. _Where is he? _As if on cue, I heard a crack above me and looked to the ceiling. It was almost as if this thing was crouching but upside down and with its sword currently sticking out of the plaster. _What the fuck am I dealing with, a spider?_

He … it … whatever jumped down from the ceiling with his sword poised to strike again. I shot out of my place and ran for the living room, the lights turning on automatically. This _thing_ is not to be played with and I need a weapon, preferably one of my grandfather's swords. I had to open a safe to get to them but thankfully, it only needed my finger prints. I ducked out of the way again as the assassin's sword was once again flying towards my head. The opening safe door caught it instead and before the creature could reach its imbedded sword, I pounced for one of my own. About a second after I caught hold of it, he attacked again. I thank god every day for my fast reflexes and talent in sword fighting. Credit also goes to my grandfather, I guess, but I hated my grandfather. **He** was the one who killed my parents all those years ago then, like the coward he was, poisoned himself so that no one would find out. I only went to his funeral to curse his grave and set his coffin on fire. Sure they threw me out and threatened to arrest me (even if I was only twelve at the time) but that wasn't my concern at the moment. Nor is it my concern right now. I poised to fight this thing before a voice rang in my head.

_Run._

Once again, the image of blood red and acid green filled my head again and all I could do was obey. I ran into the kitchen where maybe I could fight this thing long distance. I had also trained myself in throwing knives secretly while my grandfather taught me sword fighting. I never knew it would come in handy …

_Set it aflame._

My body worked in auto pilot again and I reached for the box of matches in the drawer conveniently next to me. Just as the creature rounded the corner, literally crawling on the walls, I lit the match and threw it at the creature. It caught fire immediately but did nothing other than rip the coat off and throw it to the ground. A bright, extremely tight, cherry red jumpsuit was revealed to me and a Chinese dragon mask to cover his… no, **her** face. This thing is a **girl**, not to mention she was shorter than me and wearing high heels! I tried again, throwing another lit match at it and it dodged the flame, causing the carpet of the living room to catch fire. The flames seemed to distract it and I inched towards the door leading to the basement. That's where the fire arms are; maybe I have a chance if I can blow its—her head off. The moment I reached the basement door, I shot downstairs and caught sight of her mask turning towards me before she followed. The ending door leading into the basement was also locked and I had to be quick to stab my thumb into the pad before opening the door. I rushed in and attempted to lock the thing out but she managed to slither in and I ended up stumbling back into the cabinets full of guns. She stood for a moment to study me before advancing slowly and I raised my own sword again, having almost forgotten about it. Her movement was lightning fast and she flipped the weapon out of my hand with her blade. I tugged the cabinet open and dodged just as she struck again. She managed to nick my left cheek but it was a small cut compared to what could've happened. My hand shot towards the first thing I could find. _Shit! An automatic? I don't even remember buying this! _I almost fumbled over taking the safety off and just as she poised her sword to strike again, I aimed the gun and her head and fired. It was almost natural, the way my hand automatically picked that particular gun and fired … when my guns normally aren't loaded. This basement is a safe house; they're never loaded until either I leave this room or something gets in.

The assassin's mask exploded in a fountain of red and black. Chunks of flesh flew everywhere and the body left behind dropped to its knees and slowly sunk to the ground. Whatever this thing was is dead now. I lowered the gun and rested my hands on my knees, breathing harshly. I can't tell anyone about this, I have to hide this thing somewhere!

_Move! _

The voice in my head was now screaming that word and I shot out of the way as the dead thing's hand grabbed at me. I watched in horror as the bloody stump of a neck stretched its own skin out and began filling itself and reconstructing every detail. Jet black hair was growing out of the top and facial features started to form. It slowly rose to its feet as its head returned to whatever its original shape was. At last, its eyes opened and in the dim lighting of the room, I could make out two icy blue orbs. It glared at me before baring unusually sharp and very uneven teeth in a disturbing manner and growling.

_Yeah … definitely not human._ If not for that fact, though, she'd be kind of pretty.

She reached for her sword again, teeth still bared like some feral animal, and slowly wiped the blood from her jumpsuit. Her eyes glowed with hatred.

_Spit at her then run through the door and lock her in, it'll buy you a few seconds._

I didn't bother questioning why spitting at her would do anything or why locking her in would only buy me a _few seconds_ and just did as the voice told me. The moment the saliva left my lips she started screaming high pitched, demonic screams and backing away, trying not to let my spit touch her. I didn't dwell on it and ran through the basement door, closing it behind me as her screams got louder. I ran up the stairs just as I heard a screeching noise behind me. I couldn't keep myself from looking only to find her sword slicing through the metal door like it was butter.

"Well voice, what the fuck do I do now?" I asked out loud, still running.

_Still have that gun with you?_

I checked my hands … nothing. I must've dropped it running for the door. I shook my head stupidly as if the voice could see. Apparently … he could.

_Looks like you're fucked then._

"What the hell do you mean 'looks like you're fucked'? Aren't you supposed to be helping me out?" I shouted as I travelled back through the kitchen and into the living room for another sword.

_What gave you that impression?_

"You were the one telling me things in my head for the past ten minutes right?" I asked lowly.

_Yep._

"What? Not obliged to help me anymore?"

_I don't have any ideas right now. That thing's persistent._

"Way to be helpful—wait am I seriously having a conversation with a voice in my head?"

_Don't worry, you're not going crazy. I'm just as real as you are._

"Then what the hell are you doing in my head?"

_Helping you. What the hell were __**you **__doing riding my dick in your dreams for the past week?_

"That was you? And it's not like I went looking for random dream guys to fuck! It wasn't my fault!"

_On the contrary, it was. Your subconscious was searching for its other half. You even knew that monster was going to come kill you. You just weren't aware you knew._

"So my subconscious is telling me I need to screw my soulmate?"

_Something like that. It's the deepest form of connection. You actually formed a bond with me by having those dreams; that's how I'm in your head right now. Personally, I think it's crude but if that's how you want to do this then alright … It's not like I wasn't enjoying it._

I ignored his last comment in favor of elongating my lifespan. "Well, mister 'in my head right now' have you come up with any plans yet?"

_Yes._

"… Care to share?"

_Easy. You have to die._

"Ha ha. Seriously, do you have an actual plan?"

_I just told you, blondie, you have to die._

"I'm only twenty one years old! You're seriously telling me I have to die this young?"

_It's the only way to beat her. Just trust me and you'll see what I mean._

Just as he said that, I could feel the truth in his words radiating through my body as the lights in the living room flickered out. The temperature dropped, I could tell by the clouds of air forming in the minimal moonlight as I exhaled although my body was still warm. I went to crouch down by the closed safe full of my grandfather's swords (unfortunately, the safe closes automatically after two minutes). Everything was still but I could hear a slight sniffing sound. It's trying to smell me out.

_Bingo! As unbelievable as this is, that thing's still human._

'Are you serious?' I thought to the presence in my head.

_Quite serious. That thing's a body snatcher, and before you ask, it's not an alien. It's a demon that steals the bodies of humans too caught up in their sins to have any hopes of heaven. This poor girl wouldn't stop doing whatever she did wrong._

'But why's it after me?'

_I believe you'll find that out once it kills you._

I rolled my eyes. I certainly wasn't ready to die, I don't know who this guy thinks he is.

_I told you, I'm your other self. And I really need you to trust me when I say 'let this thing kill you'. It'll end more positive than negative._

'How come you never suggested this before?'

_I didn't realize the seriousness of this situation at first. The moment it caught fire, I knew what it was and thought that maybe the gun would help. It's not an earthly gun, only you can wield it on this plane. I didn't expect it to regenerate after you blew it's head off, meaning the girl is probably still alive if it has living skin and flesh to work with. Maybe you can save her …_

'Oh great, so I went from saving my own ass to saving the life of some random 'not-so-dead' sinner?'

_Everyone sins, Roxas, it's just a matter of what you do after the act._

I gasped at the sound of my name. Bad move, it heard me.

If there's one unpleasant sensation I'd rather not have experienced, it's being impaled through the stomach. It happened in the blink of an eye and all I could smell was its rotten breath and my own blood pouring out of the wound in my abdomen. This is it … I'm done for. Goodbye, cruel worl—

_Quit being such a drama queen and pay attention to what's happening._

My eyes, which had been squeezed shut in pain, reopened to see the strangest thing I've ever seen. The hole in my stomach that had just been pouring blood was now radiating light. The creature screamed again but seemed to be stuck in place as the light steadily engulfed us both until all I could see was white.

I must have blacked out because when I opened my eyes, all I could see was a white expanse. In front of me stood the form of a girl who slowly got to her feet and opened her eyes. I was expecting to see the ice blue color but instead was presented with an ocean blue. She pushed her jet black locks out of her face and stared at me in wonder. It was at this moment that I noticed we were both nude but pushed that to the back of my mind in favor of learning what she was staring at. It could've been me but her gaze seemed to reach beyond me and I looked behind myself to find … wings. They were large, feathery, and almost as white as this room. The only reason I could make them out was because of the mist ghosting around us. I turned back to her just as she opened her mouth (her teeth, thankfully, perfectly straight and as blunt as any other human's).

"I can't believe it. An angel. I'm talking to an angel!" she sighed dreamily.

I had no idea how to respond. There's no way in Heaven or Hell I could be a fucking angel! All my life, I've lived in corruption and the seedy world of wealth and politics. Not to mention, I'm pretty damn sure I was conceived through sex and my mother was no damn virgin! Aren't angels supposed to be pure beings? The most pure thing I've ever done was save a dog from the pound! And the ungrateful bitch peed on me so I threw her back out in the street! Well, I guess saving a girl from some demon counts too but I have no idea how I did it!

"So … does this mean I'm dead?" she asked.

The answer came to me immediately and I shook my head. Surprisingly, neither of us is dead. In fact, I'm more alive than I've been in years. The black haired girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad. Maybe I won't go to Hell then …"

My eyebrow shot up at that. What could she have done? Once again, the answer was clear in my mind the moment the question was thought. She was a prostitute.

"It wasn't your fault …" I said, trying to comfort her. It was as if her entire life story was presenting itself to me. Her name was Xion Miller. She was born into a single parent household with two older sisters (Kairi and Naminé) and was treated the worst in the family. It was almost like a Cinderella story except instead of Prince Charming and a happy ending, she got a stepfather that raped her every night until her mom found out and she was kicked into the streets. Granted she was twelve and was being molested since she was nine. Sex was all she knew and, even though she knew it was a sin she felt she could never repent for, she sold her body for the next six years. It really wasn't her fault, but she suffered anyway. I wished I could give her a better life. Hell, I just might. I mean, I live in this huge ass mansion by myself; I've got room for one more. I told her this and her droopy expression turned into a smile so fast I thought her lips would shoot off her face. She latched herself onto me and gave me a squeezing hug. I was amazed that she could ignore our nudity but then again, who expects an angel to be awkward about being naked when we're painted nude all the time? Okay well not all the time but … you get what I mean!

The mist around us both thickened considerably and I could've sworn I'd heard an elaborate 'well done' whispered into my ear before everything was black again.

"Hey!"

I groaned in irritation.

"Hey! Wake up kid!"

What the hell? I'm at the freaking legal drinking age! Who just called me a kid?

_I did, now wake your ass up!_

I shot up at that, my eyes forcing themselves open, and I was immediately lost in a sea of emerald. The sea started backing up slowly until I could make out almond shaped eyes, pale skin and a sharp chin. Then came the blood red hair styled in spikes that rivaled my own. I had to admit, this man was beautiful but I couldn't deny the nagging feeling that I've seen him before. He smiled suddenly, as if he heard my thoughts, before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. We were back in my living room as if nothing had changed. No blood stains, no swords out of place, even my pajamas were as pristine as normal. I felt my face and there wasn't even a cut on my cheek anymore. The only change was the incredibly hot and very tall red haired man standing next to me with a raven haired girl in a red jumpsuit hanging over his shoulder. He smiled at me again and I was suddenly startled the moment I got a look at his teeth. They were just as sharp as the demon's except straighter and much whiter. He laughed and patted my head when he realized where my attention was.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not going to eat you."

I huffed indignantly.

"Will you quit calling me kid?"

"Kid, I'm over a thousand years old so that's what you are to me. But fine if it insults you so much, I'll call you Roxas," he sighed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated and joking manner. My answering glare seemed to brighten his mood even more.

"Want to explain to me who you are? And don't go on about that other half shit you were pulling. Who are you really?" I asked suspiciously, having immediately recognizing his voice when he was calling me 'kid'.

"Alright, alright. I really **am** your other half or as the humans call it … your soulmate. You know that whole opposites attract thing? Yeah … that's what we've got going on. You, my dear, are my salvation. My little angel that will keep me on the right track. I'm what some people call the boogeyman. I show up in people's nightmares and cause all sorts of problems. Of course, Mr. Sandman absolutely hates me, but it's not my choice. It's just a job. For every good thing, there has to be a bad. For every angel, there has to be a devil. Don't get me wrong, I'm most certainly not a demon, but my purpose is far from angelic," he explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can a … whatever you are—"

"I prefer to call myself a Nightmare … or you could just call me Axel."

"—Right whatever, how can you be my soulmate? If I'm an angel …"

"Like I said, it's the opposites attract principle. You keep me from doing evil things and I hold the responsibility for any sins you may commit on Earth. Don't worry though; your presence is enough to keep me from doing anything evil. In return, my responsibility is to do your work for you until you're ready to awaken. You awakened a bit early but I guess it's for the best. Now we can actually be together instead of me sitting on the sidelines watching you live such an unfulfilling life. And all I have to do is make sure you do your job whilst I do mine."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What makes you think—"

"Look, Roxas, we have time for questions later. Right now, we need to get out of here. You just performed an exorcism and whatever's lurking out there now is gonna be attracted to this place like moths to a flame. Demon's don't like their kin being destroyed by angels of all things," He, Axel, whispered quickly as he raised his hand and some kind of portal made of blackness appeared. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards it.

"I apologize for making you use a corridor of darkness but this is the fastest way right now. Let's go," he said as he pulled us through the opening.

Almost as quickly as we went in, we emerged again into a very dark apartment. Axel turned the lights on and led me to the bedroom after dropping Xion off on the beige couch in the living room. It was a nice apartment, large, and I had this feeling of nostalgia that increased ten-fold when we entered the bedroom. Sudden images of Axel beneath me and our sweaty bodies pressed against each other crashed into my mind.

_Remember now? _He mentally asked me.

"Yeah, I remember everything."

"If you have any questions, I suggest you fall asleep. No one will be able to hear us then," Axel murmured as he led me to the large bed against the middle wall. The sheets were crimson satin and I wanted nothing more than to lay in them forever. Then a thought occurred to me at what he said.

"If I fall asleep, will we end up having dream sex again?" I grumbled, lying down on the covers. He laughed at my attitude.

"Only if you want to …"

"… I can't fall asleep right away."

"I know. You never could," Axel mumbled as he sat next to me. I stared into space before looking up at him. His eyes seemed to shine in the light of the slowly rising sun filtering through his curtains.

"Tell me about yourself."

He turned his head slightly to stare at me.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Anything."

"Okay then … I can't exactly tell you when I was born, I don't really know myself. I just know I'm over a thousand years old. Being what I am, I can shape shift into whatever I feel is to my liking. No worries though, this is my true form. The job of being a nightmare was given to me in the late 1800s. Before that, I could've been classified as a regular shape shifter but without a purpose. I don't really see what I do as evil. With light, there must be darkness; with rain, there must be sunshine; with dreams, there must be nightmares; with angels, there must be demons. For a while, that became my only purpose until you were born. You were radiant with light that no human could possess. It called out to me and I answered. I watched you grow up and fell more and more in love with you. Then the dreams started. You never remembered the first ones but they each brought us closer together. That night last week when you finally formed our connection, and I had to say it surprised me. I didn't expect you to subconsciously come looking for me and bond with me. You understood that we're soulmates without even knowing who I am. As for our connection before that, it was thin but it was what caused me to take on the responsibility of your sins. You, my angel, were a handful of work at the beginning. I thought my brain would explode from all the preparations I had to make for your comfortable awakening. Only to have them ruined by a freaking body snatcher when I'm nowhere near you! Roxas … if only you knew how much you mean to me. You're like the sunshine in my world of darkness."

We had somehow gone from talking about him to talking about me but I didn't really care at the moment. Everything that came from his mouth was utterly sincere and it felt wonderful to actually be wanted for once in my life. It didn't help his case that I not only barely knew him but he had been watching me my entire life. But through our connection I could feel everything he felt. I knew every thought in his head like he knew mine and I knew he was telling the truth. I felt comfortable around and safe around him and he seemed to appreciate that. Now that this mess had started, I knew it was far from over but maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a Nightmare by my side.

"Tell me more …" I mumbled sleepily, even though it was morning. The events leading up to this had worn me out and I needed to rest. Axel most likely knew how I enjoyed someone talking me to sleep (not because they're boring but because they understand I'm tired). His voice was almost like music to my ears as he resumed his story and my heavy eyelids slid closed.

When I reopened them, the connection felt stronger than ever. And I understood why as I stared down myself.

"Are you a sex addict or do you really need to get laid?" Axel asked, amused at the fact that this happened again.

Yeah … I'm on top of him again. Naked.

"Of course I'm no—why do we always end up in this position anyway?" I sputtered, my face completely red.

"Um … because your body is craving the connection your mind already has with me and trying to compensate."

"No," I huffed, "I meant, why am I always on top of you?"

He stared down at our connected bodies, then back up at me.

"Probably the best and most comfortable way to talk and have sex at the same time …"

" … Were you planning this?"

"No, but I'm not complaining about it."

I glared at him.

"Just ask whatever you need to …" he mumbled grumpily. Good, he understands how **I** feel.

"So explain to me how exactly it is you know I'm your soulmate …" I started.

"Want the whole story? It'll be long …"

I settled myself more comfortably to nonverbally let him know he could begin. We both grunted at my shifting due to the fact that though we're not moving, we're still hard as rocks and he's pretty deep inside me. I sent him a mental message to not try anything regardless of our positions and he rolled his eyes.

"All angels start out as normal souls but with a certain radiance that stands out to all beings of light and darkness and some clairvoyant humans. These souls are passed into human babies to grow up like any other. At the end of their life span, they're judged. If they lived a good, fulfilling life in which all sins were repented for, they become full-fledge angels with their wings. Ones who ignored the ways of Heaven and went on to live evil lives end up as fallen angels. These are also what we know as demons, but they're powerful. Much more powerful than any other creature of Hell. There are also certain angels chosen for a particular purpose on Earth. These have the ability to awaken in which they earn the title of full-fledged angel on Earth and are able to use their powers to the full extent in their human bodies. They're extremely rare cases because not only does it not give these angels a choice but a lot of them are murdered before they meet their soulmates. That's why you were almost assassinated. The demon knew exactly what you were and came for you the moment you made your connection with me. It wanted to avoid you getting stronger. Little did it know that killing a Chosen with an already established connection forces its awakening. As for soulmates, we are the creatures of darkness who've chosen to follow the path of light. We made a deal with God to be led to the path of light that we would never be able to find ourselves in exchange for guiding his Chosen through their destined paths. To do that, we have to carry the weight of your human sins until you can awaken and handle them yourselves. We're also meant to protect you through everything until it's your turn to rejoin Heaven," he explained. I thought about it all for a moment.

"What happens to the soulmates once the 'Chosen' go back to Heaven?"

"God's end of the deal is sealed and we're allowed to join you."

_Well it's nice to know that the soulmates aren't screwed over._

_I couldn't agree with you more …_

I sighed.

"It feels like a serious invasion of privacy when you read my mind …"

"Roxas, I can read everyone's mind. Your thoughts are the most clear because we're connected but I still hear everyone else just fine. I need to, nightmares are based off fear and it's not like I can walk up to someone and ask them what their worst fear is. Trust me, I don't like this ability either but I've learned to deal with it. I could block you out, but that would weaken our bond and that's the last thing we want. Besides, what could you possibly have to hide from me? I know this sounds pretty damn creeper-ish but I know everything about you. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like I won't accept you for who you are; if I didn't, I would've denied you becoming my soulmate. And I think I've already pointed out how I feel about you …"

My face could only burn a brighter red.

"Why are you such a sap?"

"Because I'm old, any more questions?"

"Were you born a Nightmare?"

"No."

"No?"

"I was born human. Like most lower class beings of darkness, I gained my status as what I am because I committed suicide."

…

"What happened?"

"I was sick and useless so I decided to stop burdening anyone else with my existence."

He said it so nonchalantly, like he didn't care that his life was just thrown away and he ended up becoming a being of darkness.

"If I died naturally, I never would've met you so I don't really care. In the end, we'll end up just fine together," he shrugged.

"How are you so sure? Can you see the future as well?"I asked, genuinely curious just in case he actually said yes.

"Of course not. The future's not written in stone, that's how angels fall and Chosens die. I just know what I want and I'm determined to obtain it," he answered seriously.

"And that is?"

"A happy afterlife with you in Heaven."

"It sounds too good to be true."

"It does … but it happens. I've seen plenty of beings of darkness earn their rights into Heaven to forever be with their angels. I have no doubt that we'll join them …"

"And what ever happened to destiny?"

"What's meant to be and what actually happens are too different things."

"This is a bit overwhelming …" I sighed, my back slumping in defeat.

"You can keep up. You're a smart kid Roxas; I have complete faith in you. Now all you have to do is fully accept your own capabilities and quit doubting yourself. I'll always be here for you now, promise."

I studied his face, his eyes especially. Each and every part of him radiated support, sincerity, love, and understanding. Yep, he's just what I need. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"But there's one thing I don't get …" I continued as my expression dropped a little.

"Hmm?"

"How could I possibly be an angel the way I am? I mean, whose ever heard of a freaking gay angel? Not to mention, the whole connection through sex thing … I don't get it!"

"I know quite a few gay angels. Homosexuality isn't as much of a sin as people make it out to be. It's just another form of love. No matter the gender, we're allowed to love whoever we want. Love is love and it doesn't change if it's between two men or two women. As for the sex part, it's also not a sinful act. How else do you expect to reproduce? Not everyone's born like Jesus; in fact I personally have never seen an angel being conceived asexually. As for up in Heaven, reproduction of souls is left to God. Well, not so much reproduction as souls are energy and you know how that works but it's a complicated process much like the growth of cells for any living organism. It's otherwise just a pleasurable experience made for bonding and connection. Oh and no kinky stuff, cause they kinda frown upon that …"

"I would've figured that …"

"I can't see you being the type."

…

Did he seriously just make a guess at what I do during sex?

"Yep."

"You shouldn't have to guess!"

"Says who?"

"Says—Urgh, I don't know!"

"Well I obviously can't count my own experiences with you …"

I felt the urge to flick his forehead but repressed it.

"Violence isn't the answer."

"Shut up, I'm entitled to it!"

He answered with another shrug.

"Jeez … one more question."

"Mhm?" He seemed to be distracted as if he was expecting my next question. I asked anyway.

"How do I get these dreams to go away?"

"Silly Roxas …" he trailed off before turning to me to fully answer, "How do you get rid of wet dreams in the human world?"

…

"You mean I—?"

"Yeah, you actually have to have sex with me."

…

"This is kind of screwed up."

"It's not my fault you connected with me this way instead letting me worm my way into your heart like how it's supposed to go. I don't see why you have a problem with it, though. It'll be just like the dreams except much better and … you know … actually happening. I mean, I guess I can understand if you want to wait until you're sure you love me back but I know it's the farthest thing from shyness since you couldn't seriously tell me with a straight face that you're a virgin," he said plainly.

"I'm a virgin," I countered with a completely straight face. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Another thing about reading minds is that I know when you're lying."

"Okay, fine. Truth be told, I'm still trying to adjust to the fact that I'm an angel and was almost assassinated and now have to be in love with a Nightmare."

" … You don't have to be if you don't want to be," he muttered glumly. It almost broke my heart. Huh, and here after years and years of betrayal I thought I didn't have one.

"Nope. I do because whether I like it or not, I'm already falling hard for you. Maybe it's the connection but our meeting a few hours ago almost seemed like a reunion. I feel lighter, like I've finally been completed and don't have to carry around the shallow things that add extra weight to my conscience. Like I've known you my whole life rather than since this morning. I think that the fact that I want to love you back is because I'm obliged to by my own heart, it's not being forced. Lucky you, you got some broken, distrusting, complicated, gay angel to start to fall in love with you. Happy now?"

To my complete surprise, he nodded vigorously and pulled me close with a huge smile on his face.

_Nice to know my pathetic feelings are being reciprocated …_

I smiled as well.

_We're quite the pathetic pair aren't we?_

He laughed in agreement.

"I'd kiss the mess out of you right now but it would probably rip your lips to shreds …"

I blinked in confusion.

"You know Freddy Krueger? Yeah, I have the same affect on supernaturally sensitive beings. That includes you Roxas. Until you build up your powers, I probably shouldn't put my lips anywhere near you. I know it's a total downer when it comes to affection but it's not very sweet when you lose the use of your mouth. By the way, don't ever ask me to give you head … I'd probably bite your dick off …"

I gulped and attempted to inch away a bit. He pulled me back into his embrace.

"Get back here, it won't last forever. When you wake up, you've got some training to do. Unless you want to start off with the connection strengthening. Xion's still out cold so it's not like she'll hear anything."

I stared at his razor sharp teeth skeptically.

"Do you really think I'm lying?" he asked.

I know he's telling the truth but it's hard to ignore the shark jaw.

"… Well **that** was just mean."

"Shut up! You deserved it!" I smacked his shoulder. That's what he gets for reading my mind.

"Well, I guess we're done here—oh wait, how come when I have these dreams I never wake up with an erection or covered in semen?" I asked.

"Would you really want to run from a demon with your own little tent pitched in your PJs?"

Damn him for being right all the time.

"I blame it on being old. Anyway, if that's all then I think I'll get out of your hair. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow and it's already night time. I guess time really flies when you're having fun."

"Wait, wait, wait!"

Axel stared at me, waiting for me to speak again.

"We're starting with 'Angel Training' tomorrow and you're going to leave me with a raging hard on in my dreams **once again**?"

Axel just smirked deviously and licked his lips.

"I thought you'd never say something …"

/l\\

The next morning was too sunny and bright. I felt like I had a hangover and I haven't drank any alcohol since last month! I groaned and looked over to Axel, surprised to see him asleep as well. He was in the weirdest position though. He was almost curled into himself and had one of his hands latched to my head, though resting under my skull in a comfortable position that I'm sure made him lose feeling in his arm. I nudged his hand with his head to wake him up. If we're going to do this, then we'd better get started now. He apparently didn't agree since his nose just twitched and he buried his face farther into his pillow.

"… Axel, wake up."

_Five more minutes …_

"I have a feeling five more minutes, with you, turns into five more hours …"

His eyes opened a tiny bit so that he could glare at me.

"Fine, I'm getting up. Jeez," he grumbled before hefting himself up and stretching out all of his limbs. I stared enviously at his legs.

"Why do you have to be so tall?"

He stared at me blankly for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Why do **you** have to be so short?" he countered through his giggles. I threw a pillow at his face (ignoring the fact that his hands lifted to block himself two seconds before I even reached for the pillow).

"Where am I?"

The call came from the living room and was faint. I almost didn't recognize it at first until all of yesterday's events came rushing back into my brain.

"Xion …" I choked out. Axel and I exchanged looks.

"What are we going to do about her?" he asked.

"I don't know. I offered for her to live in my old mansion so that she won't be on the streets anymore but I guess that's impossible …"

"Well seeing as your old mansion is now infested with demons, I would expect that it's pretty impossible," Axel snorted. I didn't feel so easy going about this situation.

"Hey, don't worry. She can just stay here for a while until we figure out what to do," he added, his expression more serious now. I nodded, still worried, but I couldn't do anything else so I just had to accept that answer.

"So … Angel Training?" I asked.

"Yup."

"… What exactly am I supposed to do? It's obviously not going to be easy but is it at least going to be somewhat humanely possible?"

"It's not possible for humans at all, but you're not human remember?" Axel pointed out. I groaned in frustration.

"Give me some credit here, it's not like I knew I'm an angel!" I huffed. He laughed at me again.

"No one does until they either awaken or die …"

"… You never answered my first question."

"Okay, okay. You've technically already started. 'Angel Training' consists mostly of exorcising demons that are causing a bit too much trouble on earth. You have a set number to exercise before attaining a particular angelic power. You have it pretty damn easy at first, in fact you've already completely gained one angelic power just from awakening," Axel explained.

"And what would that be?" I asked skeptically.

"Your wings."

I looked behind me only to find nothing there, further encouraging my skepticism.

"Silly, you have to call for them Angel."

"… Did you really just call me Angel?"

"Yup, so suck it up and call for those wings!"

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?" I was about ready to beat the crap out of Axel with a freaking pillow if he didn't hurry up and give me a straight answer.

"Jeez Mr. Violence, I am giving you a straight answer! Just call for them, it can be in your head or out loud. Whichever way you feel most comfortable with," he said, holding his hands up defensively.

I rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath. He wasn't being very helpful. What am I supposed to say anyway 'Come to me, Wings'?

Almost immediately, two huge, bright white wings popped out of my shoulder blades and ripped through my shirt. The sensation was strange. It wasn't painful but it wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world. I stared at them in complete and total shock. _Well … it's official. I'm definitely not human._

"See? Just like I told you," Axel chirped happily. I glared at him again.

"You never **told** me anything, you idiot. Thanks for the help by the way," I spat sarcastically. My rotten mood didn't deter him in the slightest.

"Well now that you've gotten started, we should go over—"

A huge crash from the living room interrupted Axel and we both rushed out of the bedroom to see what happened. Xion was crouched on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table clutching her forehead. There was a small pile of glass and water on the other side of the small table with some flowers lying nearly two feet from the mess. We ignored that for the moment to go check on Xion.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Axel asked her as he pulled her hands away from her forehead gently.

"Yeah … I'm fine, I just … I was really groggy and ended up rolling out of the couch and into the table," she laughed dryly before turning her attention to the mess of glass she made, "I'll pay for that."

"Don't worry about it, just try to be more careful," Axel told her. She nodded before getting a better look at her surroundings.

"So, um, where am I?" she asked again.

"You're at my apartment right now. By the way, I'm Axel and this little angel next to me is Roxas. He's the one who offered to give you a home. Unfortunately that can't happen quite yet. The mansion is … hmm, how do I explain this? Okay, the mansion is—"

"Infested with demons, right?"

We both stared at her in surprise and she shrugged in embarrassment.

"I can see ghosts so I guess it's not that much of a surprise that I can see demons too. I just never expected to be saved by an angel though," she turned to me, "Thank you for that."

"Oh, um … sure. No problem," I replied. Axel was holding his thumb and index finger against his chin with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So you're not only a sinful demon magnet but you're sensitive to them too huh?" he mused.

"Axel!" I reprimanded.

"Sorry, that _was_ kinda blunt wasn't it? But seriously, no wonder you were possessed. Anyway, at least you understand why the mansion's off limits. You can stay here if you want or you could find someplace else. At least here, we can guarantee your safety but the decision is yours to make …"

Xion nodded in understanding.

"Hm. I think I'll stay here then. I have nowhere else to go."

Axel and I quietly voiced our agreement before Axel grabbed a broom and a vacuum cleaner to clean the mess of broken glass up. Xion and I sat down on the couch beside each other and watched quietly.

"So I'm guessing you can't just zap that away huh?" I asked Axel, gesturing to the glass on the carpet.

"What do I look like to you, a superhero? Of course I can't just zap random shit away! I give people nightmares not cleaning services," he grumbled. I laughed at his attitude as I could clearly hear him wishing that he **could** just zap the mess away.

"Speaking of nightmares … I had one last night," Xion said. I sent a glare at Axel who raised his hands in defense again.

"I was concentrated on you all day and night, babe, whatever gave her that nightmare certainly wasn't me!"

"Wait, you meant it when you said you give people nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's my job (as suckish as it is). I wish I didn't have to but I'm part of a large population of creatures dedicated to making humans never want to fall asleep again. The moist comfort I can give you is that I'm not a red-lining Nightmare. Red-liners give people nightmares that make them want to kill themselves. I'm yellow-line, a nobody, I mostly give children night terrors. It's not the nicest thing but they normally grow out of it so I don't stay too worried. If I have to stick in their head past the age of seven then I feel a little worried for them."

"Just a little worried …?"

"As horrible as this sounds, the well-being of any human isn't my concern. Only the well-being of my angel, and now, you matters to me."

"Oh … well then I guess you most certainly couldn't be the culprit of this dream anyway. I … I think it was a memory. I can remember blood, and sword fighting, and Roxas …"

"Then it wasn't the work of any Nightmare. That's just your very human mind being traumatized …" Axel pointed out. I sighed at the mention of sword fighting. As much as I hated the man who owned them, I loved my grandfather's swords and we had to leave them …

Axel, of course, must've read my mind again.

"You just reminded me, Roxas. I've got a gift for you," he said as he started walking back towards the bedroom. I could still hear his voice as he continued talking back there.

"Normally, you shouldn't get tools of exorcism until you've learned to use your own powers but I asked a favor from the higher ups while you were sleeping and they agreed that you could use this as you trained."

When he reemerged into the living room, he was carrying one of the most beautiful weapons I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Unfortunately, my grandfather never really owned many katana so I rarely ever touched those and here one was being presented … no, given to me! The blade was a shining silver and the handle was a mix of gold and black with a small silver lanyard hanging from the end. The sheath being held underneath the weapon was also black and gold with my initials and the word 'Angelus' imbedded into it. I took it gingerly from him and admired it with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. He chuckled at my expression.

"I take it you like the gift?"

I set it down on the coffee table as gently as I could (almost biting Xion's fingers off when she tried to touch it) and launched myself at Axel.

"I love it!"

He chuckled lightly at my excitement before prying me off of him gently.

"Now I have to go find you too some clothes since Roxas, I know you hate staying in night wear for too long and Xion … there's no way that could be comfortable."

She blushed and stared down at her jumpsuit that somewhat resembled an outfit from Charlie's Angels. Ha … the irony. When Axel came back in, he had a pair of black jeans and a blue dress shirt with (thankfully) some new underwear. Xion's outfit was a pair of blue jeans and a pale yellow tank top. The outfit had apparently belonged to someone Axel knew (another Chosen) and they had left it there accidently before making their way to Heaven. God knows why he kept it but I guess it's a good thing he did. When we were handed our clothes, we were both kicked into the shower one after another then gathered back into the living room.

"Okay, you two, we have some things to accomplish. Very important things … so, uh, yeah I don't really know how to tell you to get ready because it's not like you can really take anything with you where we're going. Except for your sword of course, Roxas," Axel said. I hugged my sword close to me and cooed at it. Axel rolled his eyes before creating another of those dark portals.

"The place that we're going … well I have to tell you, it's a pretty harsh place. It's known as the world that never was and is probably the closest we can get to darkness where it won't consume us completely. I know it'll suck being there, but it's the best place to train. If you want to get rid of the evil, why not try at its source. And who knows, Roxas, you just may see some other training angels there. As for you Xion; since you're coming with us, it would be a good idea to hone your skills. You'd be a very useful ally in the future with your ability to see demons and such. At least until Roxas' own skills are perfect, then you can go wherever you want."

She nodded in understanding before standing up, me with her.

_Well, I guess it's time to say goodbye to my old life. New life, here comes Roxas the angel._ …That sounded too gay, even for me.

/l\\

For three months, I had trained to be the perfect chosen. For three months, I had learned to be the perfect angel on Earth. For three months, I had figured out the perfect exorcism (and let me tell you, there are plenty of Regan MacNeils. I just happen to be better than Merrin and Karras).*And for three months, I was suffering from extreme amounts of sexual frustration. Axel wouldn't let me touch him until I proved to be ready to be released upon the world. I had to say, each day it got harder and harder as each day I fell harder and harder for him. For a Nightmare, he happens to be a very caring and kind person when he wants to be but never shows weakness. At first I admired him for it, but it started getting deeper than that. As for how he felt, he preferred to keep any feelings towards me concealed so that I could stay focused. It worked … sort of.

Aside from that, Xion started getting more useful at her own skills. She even wields a sword similar to my own (but of course it'll never be as awesome as my baby). We decided to keep her, for which she was grateful. She still had nowhere else to go and no other angels knew her well enough to want to help her as much as Axel and I did.

Speaking of the other angels, we met quite a few. There were only two angels who really caught my attention in the end though. One was Sora and his soulmate Riku. Ever wonder where vampires came from? Well, it certainly wasn't count Dracula as Riku liked to complain. Even without seeing the fangs, I would've believed what Riku is, what with the silver hair and glowing aquamarine eyes. Surprisingly, though, he fit with Sora perfectly. Sora's about my height with spiky, chocolate brown hair and eyes a shade darker than mine. He also happens to be the most mischievous angel I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. As for the other angel, Naminé, she was the picture of innocence. She was about two inches shorter than me with blonde hair so light it was nearly white and sky blue eyes. She also had a knack for drawing things that are about to happen. Though, she completely agrees with what Axel had said once about the future not being written in stone and proves it by her pictures changing themselves sometimes. And her soulmate? Well, he looked like his mug shot would be next to the word pedophilia in the dictionary. His name … Marluxia. He had pink hair, cotton candy blue eyes, a lot of muscle, and a total creeper smile. Despite that, he's actually a nice person. If it weren't for the fact that he represents the insanity in people (literally), he'd actually be cool with me. But I don't trust him, no matter how much he wants to follow the path of light, so tough luck Marluxia. Roxas does not approve. Axel always laughs at thoughts like these but I know he agrees with me.

"Hey Roxas!"

I looked up just in time to catch the object being thrown at my head. I glared at it, then Sora. He shrugged and said it was for me. I sighed and opened it.

_You, chosen one, have been selected as well as a few other chosen to leave the world of _

_darkness for good and rejoin the realm of light. It is time to fulfill your duties, young angel,_

_and prove your worth. One day, you will rejoin me, along with your guide and soulmate_

_and face judgment just as the rest. But first, you must understand your purpose and do_

_what you must to bring peace to this world and many others. The journey will be long and hard_

_but in the end, you shall prosper. If you do this, your judgment shall immediately be passed_

_and you will be granted passage to the land in which you belong. Good luck, Roxas._

The paper in my hand was blank, so it was as if those words were being spoken in my head. This, of course, meant Axel had heard everything. It was finally my time, the training was over.

_Ready for the real world, Roxy? It's nothing like what you grew up in …_

"Yeah," I whispered back, "I'm ready for anything."

As it turns out, the higher ups must like me. Naminé and Sora were the other angels being sent out into the world with me. Both had the means to protect themselves; Sora had his blade (also like mine, strangely enough) and Naminé had her own mind. It certainly was more powerful than I gave her credit for. We also all had our soulmates (who are all meant to protect us). Not to mention, Xion. She had gotten pretty powerful (she was even wearing those skin tight jumpsuits that she started liking for reason). And, as if to add to our weirdness, we were all dumped (via dark corridor) in the middle of the woods. Almost immediately, Xion's demon senses were tingling. Her eyes were shooting around at the trees as her body tensed and we followed suit. I started unsheathing my sword, preparing for a fight. I didn't expect it to happen this quickly but then again, this could be a test. Someone twitched, Marluxia I think, and we all gathered in a tight circle as if to show we were not to be messed with. Almost immediately, we were surrounded by a black mist. I unsheathed my sword completely and readied to attack whatever may pop out of the mist. Almost quick as lightning, there was a flash of blue and black and suddenly everyone was choking.

"Who are you?" a male's voice asked, "What do you want from me? Why are you in my forest?"

_Maybe if you quick choking us, we could tell you!_ I thought angrily. It seemed to have heard me because it immediately let up the black mist and we could all breathe again. In front of me stood a boy maybe seventeen or eighteen with slate colored hair and one visible eye that seemed to hover between grey and purple. His expression was neutral and he stood with his arms crossed, dressed in a black cloak. I heard Axel gasp beside me but payed no attention.

"I'm waiting," the boy said impatiently.

"Look, we're just Chosens who'd finally finished up our training. We don't mean any harm … unless of course you do …" I explained.

"Dude, you totally just blew our cover …" Sora huffed.

I rolled my eyes.

"We never had one from the beginning. He's a Nightmare, he can read our minds. And if he wanted to kill us, we'd be dead."

"Hello! Did you, like, forget that we were just choking?"

"Sora, calm down. It was just a warning. Roxas is right, if this guy wanted to kill us then we'd be dead," Riku sighed softly. I turned my attention back to the second Nightmare I've met in my life.

"So, what's your name?"

He stared at us all suspiciously before answering, "Zexion."

"I thought I knew you!" Axel shouted. We all turned to stare at him in surprise.

"This kid's been around for years red-lining people's dreams before he decided to follow the path of light and stop terrorizing people to the point of insanity," he explained before turning back to Zexion, "You're looking for a soulmate now right?"

Zexion nodded slowly.

"I've actually found him … but he hasn't been born yet," Zexion said. Axel's face showed nothing but sympathy. I, on the other hand, was pissed that this wasn't a potential exorcism. I was looking forward to lopping some heads off (and hoping that theirs didn't grow). Zexion's apathetic expression changed to something that seemed a bit twisted and he looked to me before pointing behind us.

"You want heads to roll? There's your chance. I believe this would be your real test …" Zexion said before disappearing into his black mist. Those of us facing his direction turned only to see … well, it certainly is demonic. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it but it's head reached most of the trees in this small piece of woods and it must be hungry because it's already making a grab for us with huge clawed hands.

"Alright guys, showtime!" Axel shouted as we all prepared to rid this filthy creature of its pathetic existence. Naminé was the first to attack (not surprisingly as she can be quite vicious when she wants to be) by standing in the sidelines and concentrating on its feet. If it can't move, then we have an easier job. Well, the thing put up a fight, it took both Naminé and Marluxia to push it into submission. Riku was already dead set on ripping it apart with his bare hands which had proven to be a chore but not impossible. That bought us, the sword fighters, some time. We each semi-circled around its front before Xion ran in for the attack. The sudden movement must've distracted Naminé because suddenly the damn thing was mobile again. Sora took it upon himself to actually throw his sword at the creature, successfully stabbing it in the heart. Unfortunately, demons are like zombies. If you don't get the head, it's definitely not dead. Hell, sometimes even decapitating them doesn't work and you have to burn them. Luckily, this one was big because it's weak. I silently thanked each of them for leaving me the best part and wasted no time in slicing its head clean off. Just at that moment, Axel opened the portal to send the thing back to Hell where it belonged. (If you were wondering why Axel wasn't fighting, it's because he needed to channel the portal without distractions). Humans wouldn't even know it existed unless they were like Xion but we most likely just saved this place from some random, unexplainable natural disaster that the demon would've caused.

"So …" Riku trailed off, wiping his hands on the grass.

"Where are we?" Sora asked looking around.

"Twilight Town," Naminé answered.

"How do you know?" he asked her.

"I just do …" she answered.

"Well, would you happen to know where we can sleep in this place since we're apparently meant to be here and won't be moved until our purging of the town is done?" Axel asked and I elbowed him for the insensitive bluntness. Naminé ignore his rudeness and started to lead us in some direction, Marluxia walking beside her and holding her hand. We were all led out of a small opening into a quiet town. Being out from under the canopy of the trees, I could see that it was just about dusk which meant we should definitely find shelter soon. Naminé had that covered as she led us straight to a small inn. We were admitted without a problem and all given three rooms, one for each angel to share with their soulmate. Suddenly, my sexual frustration was tugging at my mind again and Axel seemed to sense it immediately.

"Eager much?" he laughed as we made our way to our own room.

"Shut up! Besides, how have you **not** noticed that I still haven't had the chance to actually touch you yet?" I shouted as I unlocked the door.

"Oh believe me, I've noticed," he murmured in a husky tone as he closed the door behind us and led me to the bed at the far side of the room by the window. The low sunlight seemed to make everything glow and I found myself wanting him closer to me, pressed against me as if we were one. I'd wanted this moment to happen for three long months and I'll be damned if I let this chance slip away. Finally, I get to touch him. Finally, I get to kiss him. He once again read my mind and complied to my wishes, pulling my chin up so that our lips would meet softly. The kiss was sweet at first and I couldn't even feel his dreaded teeth as he made the kiss rougher and more demanding. My skin was heating up considerably from our close proximity and we suddenly decided that clothes were an unnecessary factor. After they were peeled off, I was lowered to the soft mattress as Axel trailed kisses down my body and back up again. My lungs weren't getting enough air and I soon found myself panting. Maybe **he** found this amusing, but I was getting tired of it already.

"Seriously, Axel, don't tease me like that …" I groaned in irritation. He quickly turned that into a groan of pleasure when he took my arousal into his mouth. I wasn't even concerned about his teeth anymore; in fact I just wanted him inside me. Thankfully, he complied to that wish as well. It was pretty damn painful at first since he had pushed in dry but I sucked it up and thought of the pleasure I was about to receive. After only a few moments, I mentally told him to move and once he did, everything was bliss. My moans were louder with each thrust until I was practically screaming. He only sped up as we got closer to our releases and finally he managed to find my sweet spot and I saw black spots in my vision from the pure shock of pleasure before I exploded. He came not long after and we lay in the afterglow, feeling the increased strength of our bond almost immediately. We had finally connected physically.

"Well," Axel panted, "at least it was a new position, right?"

…

Way to ruin such a perfect moment, doofus.

He laughed at my insulting thought and I could only laugh with him rather than be bothered staying angry at him.

It seems, though, as if the world is dead set against my happiness. **Of course**, there has to be some strange flash coming from the window and **of course **there had to be screaming downstairs. I huffed in annoyance as Axel pulled out, chuckling dryly to himself.

"Guess work has to come first huh?"

I looked at him briefly before turning to my clothes lying on the ground. Right now I was really hating that stupid plain blue T shirt and those stupid khakis …

"… Fine."

Axel just laughed at my attitude before pulling me close to him.

"It's okay, 'cause I've got my angel with me!"

I rolled my eyes, thinking back, _Yeah and I've got my pain in the ass Nightmare …_

He pouted at me and I just ignored him. If he's going to spend forever with me, he better start getting used to all of me. Cause angel or not, I'm still Roxas and I still kick major ass.

/l\\

A/N: Yeah … you can shoot me for the ending. I mean, it **is** AkuRoku day so I felt that this ending was appropriate but you know … you can complain. I'll understand … at least review though. Let me now if you liked it, hated it, thought it was too long, too short, whatever. I hoped you liked it but I can understand if you thought it sucked, I mean right now it's five in the morning and all I can think about is bed and the fact that I have to pee really bad … yeah that was too much information. You get what I mean though. Happy AkuRoku day! This was my contribution now good night … morning … whatever!


End file.
